


Defilement in the Holy Mausoleum

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding, Horror, Impregnation, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, Rape, Slime, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Ferdinand discovers the Secrets of the Empire.If you want me to develop the story further than just say do.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Jeritza von Hrym, Ferdinand von Aegir & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Petra Macneary, Jeritza von Hrym / Ferdinand von Aegir, Jeritza von Hrym/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Defilement in the Holy Mausoleum

The atmosphere hummed with a luminous green glow, as though something festered beyond the reaches of the living. Coffins, lines of them, a grim list of the lost, they spread out into the unseen horizons of the room. Sprinkled about like sequined confetti was the mouldy hue of candlelight. Every step into the Holy Mausoleum was eerie, haunting and ominous, something could rise from the depths at any moment. 

Why had Ferdinand ventured into such a place? Solitude, contemplation and perhaps the hope of a miracle had made him seek a once forbidden place. It was surprisingly cold, the eyes of the sun had failed to extend its warmth here. He wrapped his cape around him tightly, hoping to trap some heat within. 

"It is my duty as a noble to pray, to demonstrate my faith and devotion so that my example may inspire others." A sigh lingered on his lips, the inhalation of the isolated and hopeless. His family had their power stripped from them. His father was under house arrest. All the hopes and aspirations he had for his future had been butchered. The future was uncertain and with uncertainty came terror. He could end up as a corpse tossed up In the pile, forgotten like so many others. He could end up a pauper struggling to survive, living a humiliating existence . "My daily life was simple, carefree, effervescent even. My path was clear with only a few obstacles to navigate, then an atrocity shattered the security of my world. I am overwhelmed and the Goddess seems remote."

He sat upon the stone cold floor wallowing in his self pity and loneliness. The monastery was never lonely before the war. Friendship was but a conversation away. However due to his father's corruption he was approached with suspicion and his good intention were regarded with ruthless scepticism. Secrets were kept from him and he was kept at arms length by his colleagues. "I may just be talking to myself. These ramblings could be the ramblings of a madman, or even a dead man. I don't know. " He shook his head feeling defeated, vulnerable and isolated. Defeat and vulnerable he could cope with but feeling like a shipwrecked on an island far beyond the reach of civilian was utterly hopeless. At this moment he felt resigned to misery. 

"Beneath my false pride, my glamour, my drama and determination, I have but one wish, a selfless and noble else, for my life to belong to another.I want my life to belong to the poor and oppress as a beacon of light for a better word. I want to live in the heart of someone, to be their reason to breath. To be a good man, a great man I have to give my life to Edelgard's and Hubert's vision. " He did not know how he would prove his loyalty. It seemed that he would have to keep slogging, working and fighting. 

What was that sound? Every hair stood on end as alertness surged through his nervous system. Goosebumps, they peppered his skin with thousands of tiny baubles. He rose to his feet with deliberate slowness, careful where his shadow was cast and the sounds he made. He held his breath, even the normal activity of breathing seemed disruptive. Every step was on tiptoe as he slowly moved in the direction of the sound. The grunting and moaning sounded like a demonic beast but how did one get in?

Rose petals, a whole carpet of trampled flowers came into view. As well as being trampled they were drowning in pools of snot coloured slime. It smelt foul, decaying foulness reminiscent of stagnant water and spoilt milk. 

Ferdinand was filled with horror and disgust when he set eyes on the creature. At first the radial symmetry of the body caused a headache so forceful, his head felt like it had split in two. He yelped in extreme agony as he cradled his throbbing, splitting head in his palms. The monstrous, impossible thing had caused water to flow from his eyes from the red puffy suffering of just one glimpse. Human language felt useless when it came to describing the humanoid torso of the abomination. The nearest material to the skin was glass, a impossible reflective surface which light bounced off at angles which defied mathematical and scientific laws. Old paradigms were shattered to be replaced by disturbing new ones. Ferdinand managed to peer through his fingers at the heinous entity with numerous hands, too many to count, clustered and distorted in a rotting mass of loathsomeness. It was surrounded in a membrane puddle of smashed potato tabpoles which trickled from an indescribable cock. The cock seemed to have its own heartbeat as it pulsated violently. Coiled around the cock was a prehensile tongue rubbing up and down the shaft. Whatever it was, the vile beast, was defiling the sacred site by pleasuring itself. 

Ferdinand was a fluffy of trembling, every limb was possessed with an internal earthquake. In his chest his heart was a volcano erupting with terror and pumping it around his body. His knee painfully knocked together as they turned to jelly. A steady hand was impossible to maintain in his horror. The creature looked at him through the helmet of the Death Knight with unimaginable eyes. 

Run! Run like hell and never look back! His mind screamed desperately for him to get out of there. So he did, without a moments hesitated, he bolted for his dear life. He ran like he had never seen before, his bones rattled at the sheer speed of his dash. He dared not look back. The sounds were just too ghastly to look back. He could hear the nauseating squelch and buckle of hard leather. In pursuit was the gross prehensile tongue stretching further than known human limits.

The exit was in sight, he had never felt relief as strong in his life. He reached with desperate hands only to have that goddess forsaken tongue grab him like a fish and drag him unceremoniously back into the bowels of the Holy Mausoleum as though he was a sack of garbage. Ferdinand screamed like he had never screamed before, his voicebox on the verge of explosion and his diaphragm stretched until it was on the verge of snapping. He was nothing but a useless doll in the beast's clutches. His clothing and armour were torn like paper the Death Knight stroked his victim along the length of the indescribable barbed shaft. 

No amount of thrashing, squirming, flailing or struggling seemed to aid his escape. Screaming was futile as well since no one heard his cries for help. Death Knight pinned him to the stone cold floor with an uncountable number of hands.His buttocks were spread like supple butter as he felt the leathery texture of the tongue lick his anus. Soon he was covered in the thick, sticky mucus of saliva. Ferdinand's eyes nearly popped out of their socket when a gigantic mass penetrated him. It buried itself so deep that it could have spilt him in two. Like a beached fish it flailed inside him, rubbing his inner walls with more friction than they could handle. Ferdinand's mind was lost in ecstasy beyond human experience and limits. His body contorted into impossible positions as he was possessed with crazy contractions. The monster filled him with eggs, inflating his belly into a rounded beach ball. The pleasure became too much to take and he surrendered to orgasmic unconsciousness. 

Three hours later Ferdinand jolted upright, panting and sweating in terror. He gasped for air, cool cleansing air as relief smothered his body in a soothing blanket. There was no monster. He was now safe inside the infirmary. A satin coated hand stroked through his hair whilst a glass of water was pressed to his lips. Ferdinand jumped a little with the contact but soon calmed when he discovered it was only Hubert. 

"Hubert in the Holy Mausoleum, please, I beg of you don't go down there. There is a hideous monster down there." Ferdinand started to sob uncontrollable . Hubert wiped the tears away with his finger. "I know about Jeritza. I know what Jeritza did to you." Ferdinand sobbed harder, his body soaked with cold sweat. Hubert once again brought the cup of water to his lips to encourage him to quench his thirst. "Lady Edelgard's and I couldn't be happier."

Ferdinand froze as he stated wide eyed at Hubert.

"You are now one of us Ferdinand. You are pregnant with the next generation of our kind. You will make a fantastic mother. We are so proud of you." Hubert pressed a kiss on his cheek. Ferdinand was in shock, his limbs refused to bulge and eyes did not blink. In his belly he could feel movement which made his skin crawl. What hell had he just discovered? Hubert was stroking his belly with the utmost tenderness and affection., Ferdinand struggled to process what exactly was happening.

"Do not be afraid Ferdinand. We will look after you now and for eternity. Your greatness is in your breeding and motherhood. I look forward to when it is my turn to impregnate you. I suppose I will have to wait until Lady Edelgard has had her turn.. "

Ferdinand screamed, a scream which left his throat strained and raw. He laid back staring up at the ceiling in utter hopelessness.


End file.
